


Spending The Night with a Demon

by MysteryShadow



Category: sebastian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Demons, F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryShadow/pseuds/MysteryShadow
Summary: Warning! It has sexual content and I have not finished the story but if you guys like it I will update it or if you have some input please leave it in the comment section.Sebastian X JournalistThank You





	Spending The Night with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! It has sexual content and I have not finished the story but if you guys like it I will update it or if you have some input please leave it in the comment section. 
> 
> Sebastian X Journalist
> 
> Thank You

It was late December and I had to meet a young noble boy, named Ciel Phantomhive. He is the Queens “guard dog.” I was a journalist for the daily paper in a old paper mill that' wasn’t really well known. I was told to meet Ciel Phantomhive over an incident that happened at Noah's Ark Circus six months ago. All of the workers at Noah's Circus are missing except one, ever since Ciel visited the circus. When I showed up I was greeted by a tall, skinny, handsome man with medium length black hair and mysterious dark brown eyes. I admit I wanted to test him to see how far my flirting would go. I have never met anyone this handsome and I never wanted to pull such a bold move before I met him. When I walked closer to him, he went on one knee and said, “Hello my lady, my name is Sebastian, sorry but I am afraid the young master isn’t going to be here until tomorrow because he had to speak to the Queen about the recent incidents. I said “its fine, its the Queen after all. When I walked with him into the manor, he said I was to be greeted by five other people, one woman and four men. When we walked up to them in the kitchen, they greeted me and told me their names, but then they had to get back to work. Sebastian showed me around the manner and I was even able to see his room. When he was showing me his room I thought I heard a cat or two, maybe I am just going crazy. I looked all around his cozy room then stopped once I looked at his bed, I thought how nice it would be for me to sleep in it with him. After I was done looking at his room I started to walk out when I heard him whisper in my ear, “you can come back over here later when everyone is asleep.” That sent a shiver down my neck and goosebumps arose from my skin. Sebastian walked past me but stopped and winked. My heart was racing thinking of all of the things we could do. Thinking of his hands touching all over me and his breath on my neck. I kept walking with him until we stopped at another room. He said “this is where you will be sleeping, if you need anything ring that bell or come to my room and I will help you out.” I said okay thank you, Sebastian. I started to avert my eyes away from his in embarrassment over what he said earlier. Just thinking of him pinning me down on his bed made me blush intensely. Sebastian set my suitcase gently on the bed. He soon turned around and noticed me blushing, as soon as he did I saw his eyes change, he wasn't looking at me like a human anymore but as some of the finest food, good enough to serve the Queen. I glare at the Devilish smile that I haven't seen before, he slowly walked up to me pinned my arms up over my head and pinned me to the wall. All sorts of emotions were running through my body, such as Excitement, Passion, and Sexual desire. He started slowly kissing me all over intensely. My body already felt like it was on fire even though he was only kissing my body for a minute. I bite my lip in excitement of what's next to come, but all of a sudden I had a strong feeling we were being watched because the hall that used to be loud had gone silent. I looked around till I saw that woman from earlier named Meyrin and the handsome blonde man, Bardroy watching us from afar. Bardroy and Meyrin both looked surprised, but they looked like they were enjoying the show. I didn't let that bother us. We kept going at that in the hallway until Sebastian whispered “Let's take this to the bedroom so we won't have any distractions. He grabbed my ass and picked me up. I had my legs and my arms wrapped around him kissing him. He opened the door then closed it, after we went in I heard people run to the door but they didn't open it. He dropped me on the bed and got on top of me and put both of his hands on mine and held them. He slowly put his lips closer to mine and bit my lower lip, he moved his head further away from mine just to see me blush. I felt like I should stop because I know this isn't professional at all but I couldn't do it, so I grabbed his tie and brought his face back to mine. I started making out with him, his lips were soft and he was a wonderful kisser. He started taking off his tailcoat then his vest and shirt. As soon as he was almost fully undress he started undressing me too. He stopped kissing me for a minute just to look at my body. “You have an amazing body Kristina.” I blushed again and said thank you, yours looks good too. He was about to start kissing me again until I stopped and asked him “Why are you wearing your gloves, they are going to get dirty?” He sat up and said “ I have to go.” He started to get dressed again and he was about to walk out again until I grabbed his arm and I said “no matter what the reason is I don’t care.” I started telling him about my life that nobody knew about. I told him I was abused at a young age and both of my parents did drugs. I also told him I felt alone and was thinking about killing myself, I also told him I was a virgin then he smiled and said “Follow my lead”. He said words that I have never heard by anyone before. “You can't tell anyone about this because if so I will be watching.” I hesitantly said okay? He said “I am a demon and the whole reason I am here is to make sure that my young master takes revenge on the people who killed his parents. I am not what you think and I have been in this world longer than any human ever. ” I hugged him and said I didn’t care. I grabbed his left hand and put his pointer finger in my mouth biting the glove them off to see a Pentagram on it. I kissed his hand then I noticed his fingernails were naturally black. I knew he was different, but I didn't care. I got him back to the bed and sat on his lap, rubbing my ass on his dick. While kissing him, but that soon changed because he got on top of me again telling me “He was happy I was the one interviewing his young master. He started kissing all over my body and but he stopped after he kissed inside my thighs. He went down and started licking my pussy. It felt so good I saw him looking right at me but his eyes changed from a dark brown to a bright red color. Plus his pupil thinned into almost a line like a cat eye. I realised his devilish eyes were watching me moan. I started grabbing his hair while moaning louder. He was hitting all of the right spots. After a while he got up and got closer to my lips again and started French kissing me. I felt his tongue touch mine in a smooth sympathy. I moved lower and grabbed his long cock firmly in my hands. I put it in my mouth and started sucking it. I can tell he was enjoying what I was doing with my mouth because I can hear him moaning and I saw him bite his lip. I started to deepthroat his dick while I was rubbing his balls. He moved his face by mine and said “you sure are a dirty girl.” As he smiled he shoved his long cock in my tight virgin pussy and said “Now it's my turn to show you some of my tricks.” I grabbed his arm and kissed him. I can hear Bardroy and Meyrin talking about how they have never seen Sebastian with anyone before. I heard Meyrin say “Well she isn’t that pretty.” I started looking sad and Sebastian could obviously hear it too. He got up and put a towel over his waist and opened the door and just gave them a look. Bardroy looked at me and started blushing while his nose bled. Meyrins nose started bleeding seeing Sebastian shirtless. She then saw me and her nose was bleeding more. He said “We’re busy so leave us alone.” Then he slammed the door and I smiled as he went back on top of me and put his penis back inside me. His devilish eyes came back and stared at me as he was fucking me hard. He was fucking me so hard that my vagina was hurting but it also felt good. He saw my nipples get hard and started rubbing my breast. He told me “Tomorrow is going to be hard for you, I asked why? He replied with you’ll see.” He then went to my neck starting leaving hickies all over me and all over my chest. He then started kissing my tits then started sucking them. I started moaning loudly until he covered my mouth with his and started kissing me again. He got deeper and moved me into doggy position and slapped my ass. It felt so good so he did it again and said “You’re really a bad girl and you need to get punished.” He grabbed my long curly hair and pulled it as he was fucking me. I was about to cum and he knew it too. I could hear Sebastian moan but too and it made me feel good. Sebastian was going faster and in a rhythm, his hair that was nice before was now all messy. Sebastian grabbed my chin with his hand and brought it to his kissing me. I didn't think this was going to happen when I came here today. But I am not arguing. We kept fucking and I heard his moan begin to get louder that's when I knew he was about to cum. He kept fucking me harder and harder till I was was quivering. He moaned so loud then I felt him cum inside me. He kept fucking me though he was done. I started scratching his back and from his shoulder blades to his lower back. He hit passed my g spot and made me squirt all over his dick. He asked “how was that” with a smile all over his face. I kissed him and said that was great. He grabbed my hands and laid by me with his head by my neck and his dick by my ass. We both laid there talking about our lives. He said “They are right btw, I don't normally do this but you were just too beautiful to do nothing and I didn't like how Bard and Snake were eyeing you. I smiled and asked “Are you jealous Mr.Michaelis?” He replied with “and what if I was?” Then bit my lower neck. He told me he didn't sleep because sleeping was more of a luxury. I told him he should sleep with me. He replied with “Ok.” Then he started kissing me again. I said I didn't mean that I meant like lay down and actually go to sleep. He went back to his position and laid down next to me putting his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. He then moved his arms up towards my chest and and hugged me as we both laid down and fell asleep together. When I woke up he was gone and it was around three am. I sat on my side of the bed and turned on the light. I saw a well written note on the end table saying “My Dear Kristina, as soon as you wake up go to my room.”  
Sebastian ;)   
I got dressed fast and I was about to open the door all the way until someone grabbed and covered my mouth. I looked and it was a ugly man who asked who I was. I didn't answer so he punched me. He then got on top of me saying that He’ll make the the phantomhives pay and so he was about to kiss me until he got pushed off of me. The room filled with complete darkness, all we could see was those red glowing eyes coming straight towards us. Everything was black except the man and I. I could hear faint footsteps grow louder and see red eyes glow from the other side of the room. I realized it was Sebastian. “How dare you hit a woman especially one that I love so much.” My eyes widen with excitement. He said now you’re going to die. I saw blood fill the dark room. Then I saw Sebastian get closer to him and took his soul away. It was scary because I have never seen a man's life drain before. After Sebastian killed the man, then man's body disappeared, the room was now not as dark as it was before and the moonlight crept in the room again. After everything I saw Sebastian on the other side of the room apologizing for what I just saw but all of a sudden I started feeling Weak. I started to lose consciousness and I saw Sebastian start to run toward me. When I woke up I was in Sebastian's room on his bed. He was sitting on his bed with my head on his lap checking on me. Making sure I was okay it was actually cute. I saw from a look of worry that was on his face it was now happiness. He said I was sleeping for an hour and he wanted to make sure I was ok. He said now that I am up my heartbeat is racing it's funny because it's true. “I am sorry Kristina that I would something like that happen to you.” He started to form a tear in his eye. It's okay I am just glad you saved me from that man, who knows what he might have done if you didn't save me. I got up from his lap and grabbed his face and kissed him. “Do you really love me?” I asked and he replied with “Yes I do” he said firmly. I started to blush and Sebastian started to rub my cheek. Then he touched where I had a huge bruise on my eye and said “This will go away in a couple of days but tomorrow I will make sure those are covered with make up so the young master won't see it. “Thank you Sebastian, I wish I wasn't leaving tomorrow. I kinda like it here. Then stay not just because I want you to but because you want to.” Sebastian said calmly. I told Sebastian that I can't because I have a job. Sebastian didn't look to happy that I said that. He said Ok well I have to still make sure everything is prepped for tomorrow. He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand and said wait. He stopped for a minute then said I have to go sorry. He then left the room and I felt lonely like I did before. I started crying so I started to run to my room, when I saw almost all of Ciel's servants Meyrin, Snake, Bardroy, and Finny, looking like they were talking and having a good time until I showed up. I wiped my tears and tried so hard not to cry in front of them. I put my face down and started walking past them, until someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around thinking it was Sebastian but it was just Bardroy. “Hey Kristina sorry about earlier, we didn't mean to be rude at all it was kinda strange to see Sebastian like that with a girl. You see we never saw Sebastian give a girl a look like he gave to you. He seemed to really have a liking to you. Wait what happened to your eye?” asked Bardroy. I definitely can't tell them I was going to meet Sebastian, so late at night. I woke up early and was going to get some water but when I was about to open the door someone closed it. He kinda threw me on the bed and asked what my name was but I didn't answer him so he punched me. Sebastian saved me. Wow really they all yelled. Yes. “What are all of those red dots all over your neck? Finny asked. What red dots Meyrin and Bardroy asked I started to tear up when Meyrin came up to me and hugged me. “Yeah I'm sorry too. I said mean things about you because I was jealous that you were with Sebastian and not me. Yesterday I was outside when you showed up. When Sebastian saw you something changed about him. His look, his act, his style all because you showed up. He showed you his room too but he never showed me his room. You see it was all because of a jealousy. I was stupid and I didn't mean any of it. Will you forgive us? Of course I will I said as I hugged both of them. Finny and Snake looked confused. Finny asked “What was that noise coming from your room earlier?” Everyone felt awkward and I started to turn a bright red. “Ummm I was bouncing on the bed, sorry I was loud.” Oh okay said Finny. “Wait so you and Sebastian are a thing?” said Oscar(Snakes snake) Yes we are, I mean we were. What happened said Meyrin disappointedly. We had a fight because he wanted me to stay but I have work. Wow really? They all said. Yeah. “Wait a minute you and Sebastian are a thing? Finny screamed out. We were until I screwed up, all of a sudden we heard footsteps come towards us and it sounded like it was getting louder. The footsteps kept getting closer until we were able to see who it was. It was Tanaka who was in a nice black tailcoat. Does anyone know why Sebastian is keep messing up the dinner preparations for tomorrow? What!?!?! Everyone screams loudly. Sebastian has never messed up any of his duties as a butler, he usually fixes our mistakes. It is probably because something was on his mind, Baldroy said as he turned to look at me. I said thank you guys so much then I started to run to the kitchen. I was going down the stairs when the manors door open and entered a young short boy with dark blue hair and a eye patch. Is this the boy Sebastian was yelling me about yesterday. I see Sebastian welcome him home but Sebastian forgot to take his things. Something is bothering Sebastian. I run back up and do make up and get dressed into proper clothes so I look professional. I get a knock on the door. Come in I say loudly. Enters Meyrin. “Hey Kristina are you ready? Wheres Sebastian? He is with the young master Ciel in the dining room. I was kind of nervous to see Sebastian again because I haven't seen him since our fight. I don't even know what to say to him when I see him. I started walking through the hallways thinking of what I will say to Ciel and Sebastian when I see them. I walked through the two very large doors and went into this bright room. It was a huge, nicely built dining room. Ciel saw me and stood bowing down and welcoming me to his manor. I reply back with Thank you then look up at Sebastian, who is acting like nothing happened. After some time Ciel ends the silence and asks me a little about myself. I told him my name, address, where I worked, my hobbies, but then he asked me a question that kinda threw me off guard. So… do you have anyone you’re seeing? I felt like he knew what exactly, was going on when he was gone. I looked into his large blue eye and said “I did have someone I was seeing, but sadly it's over.” Oh how come? Well we had a good time and he was really sweet but I have a job. Ciel slowly nods his head up and down, saying yes yes. Well it's settled then, you are gonna stay at my manner for a few more days. What? I have to leave to see Lau for a few days so Sebastian keep this lovely lady company, that is an order. Ciel bows and leaves again. I sit there surprised then looked at Sebastian who is cleaning up. Sebastian I said with a stern voice. Sebastian!!! He still isn't answering me. I get up and slowly go behind him, giving him a hug. I'm sorry for everything I did. I honestly do love you. Then I kiss his neck, as my hand starts to wander lower. Sebastian turned around and grabbed my chin, his demon eyes came back. You aren't leaving me anymore, you had your chance. He proceed to passionately kiss me and put me on the table roughly, while he started to undress me. He started to slowly lick all over my body sending chills down my spine. Sebastion started to get more intense with every caress and began to bite me all over my neck with his demon fangs. He soon progressed into lowering his head and began to eat me out. I licked my hand and started slowly jerking him off, starting with the tip. Just by seeing him get hard I got wet. Sebastian saw the state I was in and chuckled, it looks like you’re ready. He grabbed the shaft of his penis and slowly inserted it, letting out soft moans. Sebastian can… a demon get someone pregnant? Sebastian looked at me in amazement and kissed me. Do you want to find out? I grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately. Yes let's find out together, He then proceeded to spread my legs far apart from each other and begin to thrust deep and hard. The feeling scared me a little, I thought I was going to get addicted. Sebastian began to put his mouth closer to my ear and said Are you ready for this, I am going to give you every drop so make sure you be a good girl and swallow it. He started thrusting faster and his cock was pulsing inside of me, I started to feel his cum reach the deepest parts of my body. He kissed me for a while but I didn’t feel him pull out


End file.
